Fragment of the Universe
12 |attack_type = BLACK (1 - 3) |risk_level = TETH |breach = yes |good_mood = 8 - 12 |norm_mood = 4 - 7 |bad_mood = 0 - 3 |image2 = Fragment of the Universe Probabilities Chart.png |qliphoth_counter = 2}} "You see a singing in front of your eyes. It is very splendid, and it approaches you..." - Fragment of the Universe's Entry Fragment of the Universe (O-03-60) is an Abnormality whose form is a black ball made of a material not on Earth, with five appendages coming off of it in an asymmetrical manner. The main portion of the body has three brightly colored heart shaped spots on it. The four long appendages are referred to as tentacles. The fifth appendage coming off of the top of the body has a shape similar to a poorly drawn heart. It has been described as having a "metaphysical form that can hardly be explained in human language." Ability Its ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its Qliphoth Counter can decrease by 1 with the next ways: * An average chance to decrease when getting a Normal Result. * High chance to decrease when getting a Bad Result. * An employee panics in its containment room. When the counter reaches 0, Fragment of the Universe will change its form and breach. While breaching, the Fragment of the Universe, with only 230 HP and average Movement Speed, will roam around the facility, trying to approach to employees and attack them, dealing Black Damage (3 ~ 4). Sometimes it stop to sing its 'song', dealing constant White Damage (3 ~ 4) to nearby employees in the same room for an amount of time. It will keep wandering around until subdued or the day ends. Origin The Fragment of the Universe seems to have arrived at Earth from outer space, a member of an unknown race, having an unfixed form when it first arrived. When it was found by the company and brought to the facility, the workers started doing experiments, with studies focused on the Abnormality's reactions. After performing the experiments, the Abnormality's form started to change depending on what it would see, like a child's smile or the shape of an heart; Also trying to mimic sounds, such as the sound of 'laughing'. The current form of Fragment of the Universe is a black ball covered by 'hearts' of different colors, probably caused by the experiments, and is able to produce unknown sounds, implied to be a 'song', named by the employees as "An Echo From Beyond". In some cases, when employees attempted to interact further with the Abnormality, they received severe mental damage, acting irregular, thus being placed in mental hospitals. Where it was found, how it arrived to the facility and when the experiments took place are unknown. Details Fragment of the Universe responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Repression and Insight, and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Fragment of the Universe's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-3 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 4-7 will cause it to feel Normal, and 8-12 will provide a Happy result. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 1 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (12), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was Normal, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a Normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a High probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When employee in the containment unit fell into panic, Qliphoth counter has decreased." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This include its defenses when breaching: Red: Normal (1.0) - White: Weak (1.5) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Somewhere Spear'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Somewhere Spear'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +5% E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Somewhere Spear |Damage = Black 5-9 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 20 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "Do not try to understand it, just use it. The spear often tries to guide its wielder to an endless spiritual realm, but the wielder must not be deceived. Its gestalt was changed on every extraction, and was finally fixed after numerous attempts. There is a rumor of this spear emitting bright light when it hears an echo from another world." |SpecialAbility = "Max SP +40% for 30 seconds (10% chance) when used by an employee whose Prudence Level is 4 or below"}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Somewhere Spear |RED = 1.0 Normal |WHITE = 1.2 Weak |BLACK = 0.6 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "Do not try to understand it, just use it. They say that anyone who wears this E.G.O suit can see things that were forgotten. But one cannot be certain of what would be seen, as every employee sees something different. Its gestalt changed on every extraction, and was finally fixed after numerous attempts." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +2, Work Speed +2 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "An Abnormality that resembles a child’s scribble. It didn’t have a stable form in the beginning. It’s form is still changing, albeit at a very slow pace. After analysis, it has been confirmed that it is made of extraterrestrial materials. It’s form is surreal, impossible to describe with words." * "Sometimes it speaks in a mysterious manner. One employee attempted to decipher its speech (see document 1, ), but within several days his sanity became corrupted. He suffered complete psychosis and had to be quarantined." * "The tentacle that is part of the Abnormality (it is quite different from the tentacles we know, but for the sake of convenience we have decided to call it a tentacle), pierces through the barrier of reality. Employees impaled by the tentacle suffers permanent brain damage." * "When the Abnormality escapes the containment unit, it emits noises in the corridor. Because it has a certain melody and syllables, we consider it as "singing." But no employee ever remembers it precisely, and most of the time they are unable to describe it due to their serious brain damage. Employees who were within 100 meters from it called it a sound which cannot be heard from this world, so we called it "An Echo From Beyond." (Refer to Document 2 ))" * "Experiment_1 We assessed that the Abnormality has an intelligence similar to (or higher than) that of humans, and gave it a simple language learning course. As a result, a crude communication by combining words has become possible. The following is part of the communication record with the Abnormality. Q: Are your kind all similar in appearance? A: Negative. Outside, child, see, picture. Face. Happy. Change. Form. Q: Why did you come here? A: Our knowledge. Share. Human. Q: Why do you want to share your knowledge with us? A: Understanding. Knowledge. Moment. Know. Universe. Coincidence. Negative. None. The following is an attempt to decipher the communication. 1. It based its form on a picture drawn by a child. It changed its form because the child's expression while drawing it was happy. 2. The Abnormality came here to share their knowledge with us. When we fully understand their knowledge, we will know their ultimate goal. 3. There is no such thing as coincidence in the universe. " * "Experiment_2 After watching a video on laughing for 30 minutes, the Abnormality recognized the idea of "laughing." After that, when employees entered the Containment Facility it sometimes emitted a strange noise while what appeared to be a smile formed on its face. It looked like it was mimicking a laughter." * "Experiment_3 We taught it the meaning of various symbols along with language. Among them was the heart symbol. This symbol provoked a distinct change from the Abnormality. Q: (Showing a picture of a heart symbol) This is a symbol of 'heart.' It is thought that emotions come from the heart, and this symbol is used to express positive emotion or a liking toward someone. (Omitted) Afterward, several symbols resembling a heart was sighted on the Abnormality’s body. It seemed to understand that the symbol could be used to express friendliness towards humans. Combining the results of Experiment_1 and Experiment_2, it is confirmed that the Abnormality is not hostile towards humans, and wishes to become friends." * "Document 1 David was known within the department for his attempts at communing with the Fragment of the Universe. He was an intellectual who enjoyed reading philosophical books and gazing at the stars. He was interested in the Fragment of the Universe since he got the job, and researched its language and behavior purely out of personal interest. And what have become of him? He finally succeeded in entering the domain of the Fragment of the Universe. But it was obvious that his small brain couldn’t withstand it. He was transferred to the psyche ward, and died of starvation while singing an unrecognizable song. This is the reason why the Abnormality’s voice cannot be revealed to the public. Audio Recording: Echoes within the Universe (Deleted)" * "Document 2 Why didn’t you tell me from the beginning that they've gone mad because of that Abnormality? I do not know if there’s any pattern yet, but they all show strange behaviors on the exact same day. Can you imagine three patients looking towards the sky with strange expressions, wailing strange noises in the corridor at night when everyone is asleep? I had a difficult time persuading other patients that they must have been practicing for the upcoming Halloween event. Psychiatric treatment or medicine is ineffective. "Coming, coming, still coming," this is what they always say. They also say other words that are not from any language we know. I think sending them to a general hospital was not a wise decision. - Urgent message from Doctor Alissa in 00." Flavour Text * "The sight of Fragment of the Universe and mad employees singing looks as if they are performing a ritual to bring upon something or someone." * "Sometimes Fragment of the Universe attempts a smile, but this only terrifies the employees." * "Fragment of the Universe's tentacle blurs the barrier between reality and the unknown." * "One who enters Fragment of the Universe's domain would access the secrets of the universe." * "One of the words Fragment of the Universe sent to us was, "There’s no such thing as coincidence in the universe."" * "The purpose of Fragment of the Universe's tentacle is unclear, but it is certain that it permanently damages human brain." Employee, upon hearing the song: * "The shadows that engulfed me has finally gone." * "I can finally see and feel everything." * "Starts are singing to me… can you hear it?" Trivia * Fragment of the Universe used to be the only TETH Abnormality that dealt Black Damage before the addition of Shy Look Today. It is still the only TETH classified as 03 (Religious) in their subject classification. * After breaching, its features become much less friendly as its "head" warps into a distended maw filled with misshapen eye-like organs, while the heart-shaped spots on its body shift from red and purple to dark crimson. Gallery FragmentoftheUniverseContainment.png|Fragment of the Universe's containment FragmentoftheUniverseBreaching.png|Breaching FragmentoftheUniverseAttacking.png|Attacking with its basic attack FragmentoftheUniverseSinging.png|Singing 'An Echo From Beyond' FragmentoftheUniverseDetailsUnlocked.png|Fragment of the Universe Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Religious Category:Original